This invention relates generally to the collection of sunlight and its conversion by this solar heat collector and more particularly to the ability to focus the photons and produce a high temperature and corresponding amount of heat on the concaved metal receptacle used for the absorber of the photons received.
Solar heat collectors, that of the flat surface type and the use of the sun rays shining through a glass, are well known in the art. These collectors normally collect the photons in a copper absorber without any focusing or magnification abilities.
The present invention provides an improved method of collecting solar energy and producing greater temperatures applied to the absorber.